Generally, a rear suspension system for a large vehicle should serve to sufficiently support the weight of the vehicle and ensure a smooth comfortable ride. For this, the rear suspension system includes a plurality of air springs employing the compressive elasticity of air.
Furthermore, the rear suspension system further includes leveling valves which supply compressed air into the air springs and discharge compressed air from the air springs when the height of the vehicle varies due to changes in the weight of the vehicle, thus maintaining the constant height of the vehicle. The rear suspension system further includes an upper radius rod and a lower radius rod which serve to couple a rear axle housing to the vehicle body and support the rear axle housing against force applied in a forward-backward direction of the vehicle.
As such, the rear suspension system of the large vehicle which includes the air springs, the leveling valves, the upper radius rod and the lower radius rod, absorbs vibrations and impacts transferred from the road, thus enhancing the riding comfort of the vehicle. As well, the rear suspension system helps the vehicle have superior handling ability, thus enhancing the traveling stability of the vehicle.